1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a system and method for performing a delegation operation, and more particularly to a system and method for performing a delegation operation that can authorize a delegated client for requesting an operation and a delegating client for delegating authority to the delegated client in a target system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two cases based on an eXtensible Markup Language (XML) Configuration Access Protocol (XCAP), draft-ietf-simple-xcap, J. Rosenberg, and a Session Initiation Protocol (SIP), RFC 3261, J. Rosenberg, in a conventional Open Mobile Alliance (OMA) message service environment will be described with reference to FIGS. 1A and 1B. FIGS. 1A and 1B show examples of a conventional OMA messaging service system.
An example of OMA XDM V1.0 Enabler, openmobilealliance.org, messaging service system based on the XCAP will be described with reference to FIG. 1A. A general client 110 sends an XCAP PUT request to an XML Document Management Server (XDMS) 120. In OMA XDM V1.0 Enabler, only the client 110 of a user possessing an associated document can access and modify a document stored in the XDMS 120.
An example of OMA Presence SIMPLE V1.0 Enabler, openmobilealliance.org, messaging service system based on the SIP will be described with reference to FIG. 1B. A general client 110 sends an SIP PUBLISH message to a presence server 130. In OMA Presence V1.0 Enabler, only the client 110 representing the user whose presence information is of concern can generate the publication request.
Technology for sending an operation request from the general client to a particular target system is being used in the current OMA message service environment. A delegation operation is required in this OMA message service environment. That is, a delegation operation system is required in which a delegated client can send a particular operation request to an associated target system in place of a delegating client when authority is delegated between clients.